Please Stop Running Dear, Cause I'm Tired of Missing You
by AmethystEyes22000
Summary: Helga Pataki is done with Hillwood. After so many catastrophic events she's finally gotten out, with the help of some surprising friends. All she wants now is to forget the past, and forget everything that happened, of course that also means forgetting Arnold. H/A and P/G...later R/G and L/A...L/S
1. Chapter 1

A twenty year old Helga stood inside the Hillwood Police Station in designer clothes with her freshly cut hair and painted nails. She hadn't been to Hillwood once in the past four years and the only three people she kept in touch with from her old life were only because they attended the same school or by work association. Still when she had gotten the call she had come immediately. When she had been removed from her parents care she had been legally emancipated and changed her name, but she had told her social worker that if her family ever felt remorse and wanted to contact her, to call her. Deep down she always believed they loved her and regretted how they treated her.

None of her old friends knew why she left, well except Gerald, and she had threatened him into keeping his mouth shut. His dad had been the one to find her in her _condition_, and she had stayed with the Johasson's until her social worker had found her a home out of state to go to.

Her first two years away she took therapy but basically threw herself into work. She was too ashamed to tell anyone what had happened, so she tried her best not to think of Phoebe or Arnold. When college started she was unlucky enough to have Rhonda as a roommate who was still dating Sid at the time. Rhonda was majoring in Fashion and for an insane amount of money Rhonda convinced her to model for her. She actually was really good at it. Her ability to blend in and stand out at the same time, at least that's what she was told, made her the perfect model. Now starting her Junior year she was working on getting her first book published. A romance between a couple that she secretly pretended was herself and Arnold.

Her modeling gave her a consistent enough pay now that she had signed on the Allure and Vogue, and she had gotten lucky with her last fashion show, now some European agencies were looking at her portfolio. Modeling wasn't her passion, but it paid well, and she only worked it enough to get what she needed, so it gave her enough time to focus on her writing. She was planning to spend her last year of school in Europe, once she had enough money and booked enough gigs. Give her a change of pace and scenery.

She smirked to herself, at least if this didn't go well she had an escape plan.

"Cecile I'm so glad you came," Janice gave her a grim look.

"What? My dad is giving you the big Pataki attitude," she grinned picturing her father. After six months she had finally started addressing them as mom and dad instead of Bob and Miriam.

"No, you don't keep in touch with Olga do you?" she asked.

"No why?" When Olga had found out what had been going on while she was away she had cut ties with everyone. Not that Helga cared, she could never stand her sister, and it just proved that all that big sister crap was bullshit.

"Just come see, there's someone who wants to meet you," Helga followed her to the back room where they usually did the interrogations and saw the most adorable little boy she had ever seen. He was covered in scrapes and bruises as if he had been in a fight.

"He came in last night demanding to see you."

"Me… as in Helga or Cecile Ryan?" she frowned.

"The latter, showed us one of your spreads in a magazine and claimed you were his aunt," Janice replied. "Think you could get him to talk."

"He's… Olga's son?"

"Yeah," she replied. "Just go in there, get a name or something."

"But, where's Olga?" she frowned.

"Out of the country," she replied.

Helga felt a pit forming in her stomach. Would this innocent little boy pull her back into the hell that came with being a Pataki? Still she was curious so she walked in. He smiled up at her with bright blue eyes, the same color as her own if she wasn't mistaken.

"You're really pretty!" he exclaimed.

Helga felt herself blush, "Thank you, I heard you wanted to see me?"

"Yeah… though I didn't think you'd come," his grin was so big, Helga felt herself smiling back.

"Ok, so what did you need?" she asked.

"I…" his voice faltered as he tried to think of what to say. "I ran away from home."

"You did?" She faked surprise, "Why'd you do that?"

"I saw your picture and you look a lot like my mom, and I thought maybe you were my aunt Helga," he replied. Helga felt her stomach do flip flops. She decided to ignore the unasked question.

"Oh? Your mom must be really worried, don't you think?" she asked.

He shrugged, "She probably hasn't realized I left yet."

Helga nodded, "Why do you say that?"

"Look, I'm just going to assume you are my Aunt Helga then you will completely understand me and help me," he said plainly. "My mom is crazy, she's always yelling at me, and always drunk, and she always complains about you. It got worse when she saw that," he nodded toward the magazine on the table.

Her eyes widened, how old was this kid?

"Olga's an alcoholic?" she frowned.

He smiled again, "You are her aren't you?"

She nodded slowly.

"So you'll help me?"

She nodded again, "Yes… but first, what's your name?"

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Helga couldn't believe it; she would have to stay in Hill wood for at least a month until the adoption was final. They had tracked down Olga to her home in China and found out she had lost her job and gotten her visa revoked by the Chinese government and was now in holding there. They would fly her back to the states and try her. The apartment showed substantial evidence of abuse, she couldn't imagine the torture the kid had went through.

"He can stay with you as long as you're not in a hotel," Janice had told her. So she went to the one place she could.

"Hel- I mean Cecile?" he frowned. "And.. you have a kid."

"Nice to see you again too Geraldo," she chuckled. "Do you mind if I crash here for a few weeks?"

"No, but it's just me, the rest of my family is on vacation," he moved to let them in.

"Cameron this is my friend Gerald, Gerald this is Cameron," she gave a brief introduction.

"Nice to meet you little man," Gerald grinned. Cameron just looked at him unsure and moved closer to Helga. She gave him a reassuring push forward.

"Can we share Timberly's room?" she asked as Gerald locked the door.

"Yeah,"

Helga quickly got Cameron ready for bed since it was already nine and she assumed that was too late for a seven year old to be up. Gerald was waiting for her at the dining room table with two cups of hot chocolate and a bag of marshmellows.

She grinned, "Nice set up," she plopped down in the seat across from him.

"I had a sweet tooth," he shrugged. "So… do I have to ask?"

She shook her head, "He's my nephew. Apparently Olga went over the deep end. I don't know half of what he went through but I know it's worse than what Bob and Miriam put me through."

Gerald's eyes widened, "What happened to her?"

"Drugs, alcohol, depression," she shrugged. "From what he's told me so far I think she's bipolar."

"So… you're going to adopt him?"

"How can I not?" she sighed. "I took one look at him and fell in love with the kid. Plus I'm sure once I get him home he'll loosen up a little."

"You'll be a good mom Helga," he said with a genuine smile.

"Thanks," she replied taking a sip of hot chocolate. "So… what's knew?"

They both knew she was trying to ask about Phoebe, and Gerald sighed, "We broke up. I mean she's at Harvard studying law and you know, I signed with the New York Bulls, I'm just a bench player, but she's so paranoid, especially with Rhonda and Nadine always showing up at my games."

"Nadine married Peapod kid right?" she asked.

Gerald laughed, "He goes by Pearce now, but yeah. Rhonda on the other hand has been laying it on thick. Why didn't you give me a heads up that she and Sid had broken up?"

Helga laughed, "Sid and I may live together, but our schedules are so different, especially now that he's trying out for the Barcelona soccer team."

"What happened to baseball?" Gerald asked.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "So… Phoebe flipped over Rhonda going to the basketball games, but she didn't care about the modeling?"

Gerald laughed, "She did actually, but I told her that Cecile Ryan was more into Rhonda than me."

Helga glared at him, "You told her I was lesbian?"

He rolled his eyes, "It makes sense, why else would Rhonda let you live with her boyfriend?"

"Sid moved in before they started dating, and FYI they only went on two dates," she retorted.

"FYI?" he teased, "Why miss Ryan, seems you're picking up quite a bit of Rhonda's vocabulary."

Helga blushed, "You should hear me in Cali."

"So there's something else I need to tell you," Gerald said.

Helga shifted nervously. "What?"

He handed her the paper and her eyes almost bugged out. Arnold was way more attractive than she remembered him being. The title read, _Local Indian Jones Strikes Again._

"He… found his parents?" she frowned.

"A year ago, this time he uncovered some king tut's tomb or something, but it had billions of dollars worth of gold. The museum set him up very nicely," Gerald said like a proud parent.

"Do his parents live in Hillwood? Are they a family now?" she asked.

He shook his head, "He didn't tell me much, but basically they had no interest in him. They didn't even come to his grandparents funeral a few weeks ago."

"Weeks?" Helga paled. "Is he still in…" her voice trailed off as Gerald nodded.

"That's what I wanted to tell you, he's coming by tomorrow," Gerald said softly.

"Should I go stay with Rhonda?" she frowned, "But if I go there the press might find out, and I don't want this thing with Olga and Cameron getting out."

"Relax, for all he knows you're a French model who's crashing at an old friend's place," he shrugged. "Not to mention after Marc Jacobs did that spread with you and Sid everyone thinks you guys are together. Phoebe flipped out on me when she saw it."

"You're the one who told her I was lesbian," Helga growled.

"So are you and Sid together then?" he asked.

"No, we're just friends, why?"

"Just… whether you're Helga or Cecile Arnold's still gonna fall for you, but I don't want him to chase something that already belongs to someone else. Have a good night Helga."

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

The next morning Helga woke up bright and early. She had no clue when Arnold was stopping by, but she knew that she didn't want to be here when he did. Cameron was still asleep though when she woke up and she felt guilty waking him up. She watched him sleep for a moment before heading for the shower. She couldn't help but wear something dressier, in case she ran into Arnold. She found a pastel pink cotton dress that had a high waist and fell to just above her knees, black heels to match her purse and jewelry. Her hair was cut in layers, so all she had to do was blow dry it a little. By the time she was finished Cameron was awake.

"Wow, you're so pretty," he exclaimed.

She smiled down at him, "And you're so handsome. Why don't you get cleaned up and put on one of the outfits you got yesterday, I'll go make breakfast." She ruffled his hair.

He grinned, "Cecile... after the hearing... can I call you mom?"

Helga froze for a moment contemplating, then she nodded, "You can call me mom, but... when Olga's around you should call her mom, and call me Cecile, just out of respect, you know?"

He nodded, "Do you think she's mad at me?"

Helga shrugged, "I think she's sick, but once she gets healthy she'll thank you."

He smiled, "Ok."

Helga could hear Gerald's shower running and chuckled, the least she could do was cook for him. Sid was probably missing her this morning. She had always taken an interest in cooking since Olga was so good at it whenever she came home, she thought if she learned to cook, Bob would notice her more. She shook the thoughts away. She cooked because she liked cooking and not for anyone else.

The front door opened startled her, she looked up to see Arnold in the flesh. Gerald hadn't told her he had a key to the place. She blushed as he walked in.

"Whoa?" he frowned, "Am I in the wrong place?"

"I'm Cecile, a friend of Gerald's," the fake accent rolled off her tongue without hesitation. She didn't want Arnold to find her. She didn't want to be Helga Pataki again.

"Oh, the fashion model, right?" he said understanding spread across her face. "I'm Arnold."

"Yes, I read in the paper," she smiled.

He blushed, "Don't believe everything you read, most of that article is crap."

She shrugged, "Did you have breakfast yet? There wasn't much to cook with, but I made omelets and toast."

"Wow it smells amazing in here," Gerald said as he came down the stairs. "Now I know why Sid likes living with you."

Helga blushed, "Your friend Arnold is here."

Gerald rolled his eyes at that. "Hey man," they did their normal handshake.

"Coffee's in the pot," Helga said as she placed to plated at the kitchen counter, just as Cameron came down.

"Wow mom!" he cried.

"He's a little hyper this morning," Helga grinned. Cameron gave her a funny look but went to the dining table.

Helga took two plates to the dining table to give Gerald and Arnold their privacy.

Arnold was glaring at his best friend, "Gerald, are you serious? I thought you wanted Phoebe back?"

"I do," he groaned, "But if she stays with Rhonda the press will be all over her, and she doesn't want Cameron exposed to that."

"Are you sleeping with her?"

Gerald choked, "What? Are you kidding me?"

"So you're gonna tell me that you don't find her attractive?" Arnold said in disbelief.

Gerald groaned. How could he explain to Arnold that whenever he looked at her, her unibrow grew back and an evil scowl formed on her face. It happened every time. He would forget she was Helga, and she'd just be Cecile, then he'd really take in her appearance, and then she'd morph back into his old school bully. He always knew Helga had messed with psychy of their fourth grade class. "There's nothing between us. She showed up with her kid and I had to help."

"They can stay at the boarding house instead then," he said coolly.

Gerald resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "I'll ask her if she wants to."

Just then a loud crash cause both men to turn. Cameron was standing in the kitchen surrounded by broken glass. Both rushed to help, but froze when he flinched. "I'm sorry!" His eyes were closed and he was trembling. Gerald and Helga exchanged looks. She moved slowly pulling him into a hug.

"I love you, and I promise, no one will hurt you," she whispered, but everyone in the room heard. "I love you ok?"

He nodded into her chest crying. She picked him up and carried him back over to the table, sitting down and cradling him in her arms.

"Cam, what's wrong?"

He looked up at her with sad blue eyes, "That's usually how it started," he croaked. "I would make a mistake and then she'd yell at me and hit me. I... I just expected you to..."

She looked at Gerald with a pained expression and tried to ignore the fact that Arnold was staring at her.

"It's ok," she tightened her grip around him. "I love you, and I'm never going to let anything happen to you again."

"Ok, I believe you."

"Good, cause we're going to the park today, go get cleaned up."

He smiled and climbed down from her lap and headed upstairs.

She turned to Arnold and Gerald with tears in her eyes, "I'm so sorry."

Gerald shushed her, "You did great!"

She wiped her tears and nodded. She saw Arnold's confused look but didn't feel the need to explain anything. "Thanks a lot Gerald."

"It's no big deal to me," he shrugged. "You can stay here as long as you need to."

She nodded, as her phone buzzed. Gerald nodded for her to take it, and started cleaning up the mess. Arnold helped.

"Cecile, you leave at four in the morning with a cryptic message, and to make it worse the morning paper shows you getting off your private jet landing in Hillwood, then Phoebe's been calling here-"

"Phoebe called?" she said surprised. Both Gerald and Arnold looked up at her.

"Yeah... Gerald's apartment is already surrounded by paparazzi," he sighed.

"Can you do anything?" she asked.

"Not until you tell me what was so important that you just split without telling me, and what's with the accent?" he demanded.

She rolled her eyes, "Sid... I'll explain when I get back. Give me a month ok?"

He was quiet on the other line, "Ok, have the jet fly to Paris let it stay there for a week and then bring it back to Cali, that way it'll look like you just stopped for fuel. You're not meeting up with your parents are you?"

"No, it's nothing like that, I just... need a break," she replied.

She had remained surprisingly close to Sid. Ever since he replaced Harold , who moved away in seventh grade, as her wrestlemania partner. He had been the one to figure out what was going on in her home and tell Gerald's dad about it. She hated him at first, but after her first month away she realized how much she owed him. She could've spent her entire life feeling worthless and trying to please her parents.

"It's cool Cecile, you just kind of freaked me out," he sighed. "Tell Gerald I said hi."

"Will do," she replied. "I'm three hours ahead of you, but aren't you late for training."

"Nope, today's my day off, I'm meeting up with the team tonight for drinks," he grinned.

"Don't party too hard, I won't be there tomorrow if you have a hangover," she lectured.

"Sure thing mom," he joked. "Call me when you're on you way back."

"K, love you," she replied.

"Love you too," he hung up.

She saw Gerald staring at her accusingly while Arnold seemed to find the kitchen tile extremely interesting. Just the Cameron came down the stairs.

"I'm all cleaned up, ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes, just let me talk with Gerald for a second," she said.

Arnold watched as the two walked into the formal living room.

"They know I'm in Hill wood, and the press probably thinks we're sleeping together," she groaned.

"They don't have proof," Gerald retorted.

"But once they see me leaving here they will," she groaned. "I'm so dead."

"I don't have my address listed as my parents place, you're cool." he chuckled. "But... "

"There's nothing between me and Arnold," she sighed. "There never was."

"Whatever you say H," he replied. "But, you and Sid?"

"He's like my brother," she smiled. "I promise. But also I wanted to ask, can I borrow your car?"

He rolled his eyes as he handed her the keys, "don't scratch it."

"Thanks Gerald, I owe you one," she grinned. "Cameron, are you ready?"

"Yeah mom!" he ran and grabbed her hand. "Bye Arnold!"

Startled she met the gaze of piercing green eyes, only for a moment, but it was enough to send her stomach all topsy-turvy.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Rhonda Wellington Lloyd was obsessed with fashion and popularity. It's what her world revolved around, but there was those rare occasions where she could be deep, not so vain, not so shallow. When it came to those she cared about, that's when it happened.

"Cameron's adorable Cecile," she smiled as the two sat in the Johansson's kitchen table. She had come the moment Sid had called her. "When is the hearing."

"It was yesterday actually, but we didn't have to go," the blonde smiled. "I have a flight to LA at ten tonight."

Rhonda frowned, "I thought it wasn't for another month?"

"They actually tried her a few days after she arrived to Hillwood," she shrugged. "Bob pushed the court date, and paid to have it done in private, I think only he and Miriam attended. He also had Olga give up her maternity rights to Cameron, so he's all mine."

"That's... wow, not what I was expecting," Rhonda said surprised.

"I know, everything was so rushed, I'm barely taking it all in," she chuckled. "So, why'd you rush out here?"

"I heard Phoebe's in town and didn't want you to have to face her alone," Rhonda replied. "Have you see the paper lately?"

She nodded, "It's why I've kept Cameron cooped up in Jamie O's room. I'm just grateful they haven't noticed him."

"And you ran into Arnold, how did that go?"

"He's still as dense as ever," she grinned. "I think everything is working out for the best you know?"

"Yeah," Rhonda said just as the door was opening up.

"Phoebe you're overreacting!" they heard Gerald yell as a pair of heels stomped inside.

"Am I?" they both looked to see Phoebe walk in and glare at them. She threw the magazine at them, "Helga? Really? You can't have Arnold so you screw Gerald?"

"Wow," the blonde said in shock. "Are you drunk or something?"

"No I'm not drunk!" she screamed. "I'm angry. You've been living with my boyfriend-"

"Ex boyfriend," Rhonda muttered.

"Excuse me, we're just on break, but nice to know you're keeping tabs," Phoebe hissed.

"Look, can I talk to Phoebe alone?" Helga sighed.

"Of course," Rhonda smirked taking Gerald's arm and pulling him out of the room.

Phoebe glared at them as they walked passed her.

"Pheebs, be honest, what's really bothering you?" she asked softly.

"I... I'm just mad at you ok?" she said in a tired quiet voice. "This whole time I thought Gerald had no idea who you were, but it turned out he did, and that he even helped you get out of Hillwood. Helga, why didn't you come to me?"

"Phoebe, you knew everything, I told you everything," the blonde said confused.

"I know, but you didn't tell me you wanted out," she whispered back. "You always said it was your fault, and that one day you'd be good enough?"

"Hello? I was a freakin kid and it had been happening my whole life, do you think I understood anything?" Helga said feeling slightly frustrated. Why was she even bringing this up after four years?

"But why did you have to go to Gerald?"

"I didn't go to Gerald!" she snapped. "He came to me. You know I wouldn't go out of my way to talk to anyone. The only one I told was you, and it's not like I blame you for not helping me or anything, but it's just... I'm in a good place Pheebs, don't drag me back there."

Helga stood and rushed up stairs, wiping a way a few tears that had broke free. She peeked into Jamie O's room to make sure Cameron was asleep and then went to rest in Timberly's room.

Rhonda and Gerald both entered the room, but Phoebe avoided their gazes. "If you want to know the truth Phoebe, that first year of college, Helga and I roomed together, and I threw out every letter you ever sent her. Because in the beginning I always thought Helga was bullying you into this timid little girl with no confidence, but as I got closer I saw that it was the other way around, even tonight. Instead of just being there for her you manipulate her into thinking she's committed some kind of crime against her."

"So you're saying I'm a bad friend?" Phoebe snapped. "You decided to take Helga away from me, and now you're taking Gerald because what? You're suddenly the judge of my life?"

Rhonda rolled her eyes, "I'm just telling you why I did what I did. Helga still loves you though, she'll never stop thinking of you as her best friend, but I'm just warning you. Don't try to drag her into a bunch of meaningless crap. Just forget whatever grudge you have and move on. You two have a good night."

Gerald was having mixed emotions. Helga had never mentioned talking to Phoebe about anything that went on in the Pataki household, and he certainly didn't think she knew. Phoebe hardly ever mentioned Helga, and you had to be an idiot to not realize Helga and Cecile were the same person. Everyone in Hillwood knew, but they also knew what the Pataki's put her through, so they all played along. No one knew what really happened. Only the people handling the case, and then himself, Rhonda and Sid. He hadn't even told Arnold because he knew he would just beat himself up about it.

"Phoebe," Gerald sighed. "Just tell me the truth, everything." He motioned for her to sit at the table, and she obliged

"I..." Phoebe sniffled some, her eyes a light pink. She was still beautiful to him, and still the smartest girl he knew. He just... he never really understood Helga and Phoebe's relationship, and he had often wondered why Helga hadn't gone to her, but now Rhonda was making it seem like she had gone to her, and now he was wondering why she didn't help.

"Just tell me," he whispered.

"Well... you know Helga always hides behind her anger. She always let her temper get the best of her, but in reality she never actually hurt anyone, and then you remember the random days Helga would just randomly act nice for a change and freak everyone out, it was a cycle."

"What do you mean?" Gerald frowned. Honestly he had never paid that much attention to her during school.

"Well, when Bob got really drunk he would hit her," she said calmly, "It started I think in sixth grade when Olga got pregnant. Helga would show me the bruises but say they didn't even hurt, but I think they did hurt because she wouldn't pick a fight with anyone on those days."

"Weren't you worried about her?"

"Of course, but you don't know how strong Helga is," she whispered. "And it's not my fault what happened to her, i just didn't know how to react."

Gerald nodded understandingly. "I wouldn't have known how to react either."

"See, so why does Rhonda blame me?" she said angrily. "And why does Helga trust her so much?"

"Rhonda's not a bad person Phoebe," he sighed. "Just very opinionated, but what she said is true, you're still Helga's best friend. You just need to be there for her."


	2. Chapter 2

Sid Giffaldi was used to being the odd man out. Rhonda had pointed it out to him countless of times. His freakish attachment to cowboy boots, his horrible habit of going days without washing his hair, letting it grow out and hang just past his ears and hover above his eyes, and let's not forget his ridiculous fear of vampire's (He couldn't even sit through twilight). Growing up in the same town with the same group of kids does that to you. You don't really change; you just grow use to your surroundings. It was why he made the decision to come to California.

Hillwood was a lot of things, but it wasn't perfect, the way Arnold made it out to be. Thinking about it now, they all looked out of rose colored glasses, thanks to Mr. Simmons. People like Helga had to endure bitter reality while the rest of them just believed everything their teachers told them. He thought back to all the times she's bad mouthed a teacher, or threw out an insult, he felt kind of guilty for never looking past all that. It was only by chance he found her unconscious at the park. At first he was sure it was Wolfgang, and he had even joked about her finally getting what she deserved.

But then… Helga had never followed through with her threats. Sure if you surprised her, or followed her around like that Brainy kid she'd throw a punch, but it rarely left a bruise. His first reaction was to get Arnold, he was always fixing their problems, he'd no exactly what to do; but then he remembered he had left the beginning of the summer to find his parents. So what does a kid do when he finds a girl beaten and passed out? He calls his friend's dad because he's a cop, and a cop is the next best thing to Arnold when dealing with Helga G. Pataki.

He remembered waking her up, he'd never seen her so vulnerable. He pinched himself to make sure he wasn't in some bizarre dream. He had expected her to lash out, but she remained quiet. Even when he told her that Gerald's dad was on the way. She just nodded and quietly asked him not to tell anyone else that he knew. He remembered going home from the police station and feeling guilty when he found out Helga wasn't allowed to go home, but the reality of the situation is what had scared him the most. Helga was abused, probably her entire life, but no one had ever noticed. He half wondered if there were other classmates going through the same thing.

"Mr. Giffaldi, we've reached our destination," the flight attendant smiled at him. He smiled back and thanked her.

That entire ordeal had changed him. He wanted to go out into the world, and make a difference. He'd let his talents make him millions of dollars, but then he wanted to put that money to use, making the world a better place.

He drove a rental car home, just to say hello to his folks, and after a light brunch with them, he made his way over to the boarding house.

"Whoa, Sid?" Arnold gasped, "I barely recognized you."

He chuckled, waving off his old friend. "How've you been Arnold?"

"Great! Come on in," he was ushered in. It shocked him how familiar everything was. It was like it hadn't changed.

"Look, with the press and everything," Sid blushed. Everyone knew that Helga and Arnold were a thing. It was just this unspoken rule that you never brought it up, mainly because back then Helga would've knocked your teeth out, (or at least tried to). Living with Helga for the past school year though changed things. It changed how he viewed her. So many bad memories lingered around Hillwood for her. The only good thing Helga had in Hillwood was her attachment to Arnold, who now spent most of his life out of the country. Sid had no desire to steal her from him, that wasn't the kind of relationship they had, but he did believe that she needed to be away from Hillwood.

"It's fine," Arnold said, "You know there's nothing between me and Helga, she won't even be herself around me."

The sadness in his voice made Sid have second thoughts about his decision, but only briefly. "I wanted to tell you, Helga and I aren't romantically involved. That being said, I've asked her to move to England with me, it's just for a couple years."

Arnold blinked, the smile on his face never faltering, "It's fine Sid. You know… I met her son… he um…" Arnold choked.

Sid grinned, unable to control himself as Arnold stumbled over his words trying not to break down. It was always ridiculous to him, how complicated he could make things for himself. "Arnold relax… Cameron's nine years old, he's not mine or Helga's."

Relief flooded the blonde man's face, "I just thought… I mean brown hair, and Helga's eyes."

Sid rolled his eyes, "I know Gerald never told you what happened, and I wanted to let you know it didn't happen how everyone thinks?"

"How everyone thinks?" Arnold frowned.

"You know, that Gerald came in on some white horse and saved her because you weren't there," Sid replied. "I know you, we all do. I know that protecting Helga was somewhat of a hobby for you, and I know that you feel like you abandoned her when you went to look for your parents, but you didn't, and she doesn't blame you."

"If she doesn't blame me then why won't she tell me the truth," he snapped.

Sid coughed and thought of how he could just cut to the chase, seeing his friend was already frustrated. "She… has a lot of problems man. Bob Pataki put her through hell… she's just good at hiding it. She just needs to be away from Hillwood for awhile…"

"You mean away from me?" Arnold said softly.

"No, away from this place," he said firmly. "I asked her to come with me… since she's working on her book and was planning on studying abroad anyway, but now that she's adopted Cameron… I just… I wanted to tell you that I'm just trying to help her… but it's completely platonic."

"That still doesn't change anything," Arnold replied.

"Maybe not now, but I'm sure one day you'll come to your senses and go after her," Sid chuckled. "I'll see you around Arnold."

"Sid wait," he said stopping him mid stride. "How… I mean, what happened."

A serious expression washed over his face, "about a month after you left… I was walking home from the park when I found her passed out behind some bushes nearly beaten to death. Apparently it had been going on for years, but none of us ever noticed, except Phoebe. I called Gerald's dad and the rest… you know. You were the first person I thought to call."

He nodded. Sid gave him a pat on the back and left. When he reached the Johansson residence he could see her sitting on the stoop beside a little brown haired boy that looked a lot like her, same eyes, nose, smile, the kid could very well be hers.

"Hey CeCe," he winked at her.

She glared, "No nicknames, remember nose boy?"

He chuckled, turning his attention to Cameron. He looked on edge about something, and he watched as he tugged the side of Helga's sweater. "You two wanna go for ice cream?"

"Cam, this is your uncle Sid, he's an even bigger goof ball than your Uncle Gerald," she stood up.

"Hi," Sid knelt down and held out his hand.

"Hi," Cameron stood but pushed himself slightly behind Helga.

"Ok then… so Slausen's?"

The outing was slightly awkward due to Cameron's weariness of Sid. If Sid so much as looked at him he would shut down completely, afraid to make the wrong move. Helga was great though at comforting him, and assuring him that he wouldn't get in trouble for anything unreasonable, like laughing. He finally had a break through when Helga had to dismiss herself to go to the bathroom. She hesitated when Cameron stiffened and looked like he was being fed to lions, but Sid gave her a reassuring nod, and she left.

"So… how do you like staying with Helga so far?" he asked.

"I like it," he said in complete monotone.

Sid frowned, "I know… your home before adults weren't very nice, but I promise I'm the nicest adult there is… heck I'm even more of a kid… so you don't need to worry so much."

He blushed, "It's just… when I first saw you… you looked a lot like my dad."

Sid nodded, "Is that a compliment?"

"I… guess so… but, it's just," he shifted slightly, "I don't have a lot of good memories of him."

"Oh…" Sid replied not sure what else to say.

"Hey, Arnold!" Cameron waved.

Sid turned to see Arnold walk in with a familiar red head.

"Oh, hi Cameron, where's your mom?"

It was amazing, the kid was on edge with him, but right at ease with Arnold… but then again this was Arnold.

"Oh… in the bathroom… I spilled ice cream on her skirt," he said looking down ashamed.

"Oh don't worry about it… did you know one time I threw her into a pool," Arnold smirked.

"No way… was she mad?"

"Oh yeah, but you know your mom… she's the sweetest girl in town… didn't even bat an eyelash," Arnold grinned.

Sid snorted at this… but then he figured telling him that Helga tried to murder him after probably wasn't the best thing.

"She's great isn't she!" Cam grinned.

"Oh, look Arnold, Sid is here too," Lila's voice always annoyed him. It was nothing personal, and not something he could explain either.

"Yeah, that's my uncle Sid," Cameron smiled.

Sid gave a half smile, but was wondering how Helga would react to seeing Arnold with Lila. It was like this awful soap opera rerun that had played on for years. Helga loves Arnold, but won't admit it. Arnold doesn't feel like he's good enough to have what he really wants, and despite the obvious chemistry between the two blondes, Lila places herself between them.

"Hey there's an arcade next door, you should ask your mom to take you there," Arnold said suddenly.

"Would you take me there?" he asked. "Our flight isn't for another four hours."

Arnold laughed, "Sure thing, if its ok with your mom."

"Hey mom, can I go to the arcade with Arnold? It's just next door," Cameron grinned.

Sid had to hold back his laughter as a flustered Helga looked from Cameron to Arnold to Lila and then back to Arnold, unable to reply.

"But Arnold… you were going to show me around..." Lila whimpered. "It's been just an ever long time since we've gotten to catch up."

"Oh it's ok then," Cameron said making his way back to the table.

"Don't worry buddy, next time you're in town," Arnold grinned.

"Ok," he replied.

Sid had to admit he was a little jealous. If it had been Arnold in his shoes the outing wouldn't have been awkward at all. So the question lingered in his mind, _why wasn't Arnold in his shoes?_

* * *

Helga loved the loft Sid had chosen. It was a perfect two story unit each floor acting as a separate apartment. It rained the first few months they were in England, but it had been just the weather she needed. Cam had finally warmed up to Sid though he never really spoke about his dad. She didn't pry, she knew things would come out when they were supposed to. They were becoming a tight knit little family though. Cam was doing well in school and had picked up chess, Sid was playing for the English soccer team now, which meant he was gone most of the time at practice, but it left her lots of time to do homework and work on her book.

She and Phoebe emailed every once in awhile, but they're relationship remained strained. She placed her modeling on a hold though since she didn't want the press to find out about Cameron. All in all five months in England passed by quickly, and now Thanksgiving was just around the corner. She had declined Gerald's invitation, along with Rhonda's deciding to just spend it at home with Cameron, while Sid went to Hillwood to visit his parents. She never went simply because she didn't want to be anywhere near her parents during the holidays, especially knowing they'd probably be visiting Olga in the hospital, never mind their youngest daughter and only grandchild.

As she made her way to the public library she pushed all thoughts of her parents out of her mind. She had a huge project to work on and now was not the time to be distracted. Luckily with it being break most of the college kids were out of town, she and Cam would probably have the entire place to herself.

He was finally opening up. The counseling helped, though he never mentioned his father after that one time with Sid, and when the counselor asked he simply said he didn't wish to talk about it. The boy was ridiculously smart for his age. Helga glanced down at him, he was adorable, and aside from everything that happened, she was happy she got to raise him.

She set him up in the chair beside her with her ipad to entertain him. She found it was the best way to keep him quiet and in one spot for the longest period of time. Then she engulfed herself in the world of literature. Right when she was finally make a dent in her homework someone slammed the library door scaring the crap out of her. She had to bite her tongue to keep from cursing, then gave Cam a comforting smile.

"Oliver, what are you doing?"

"Kristen, come on, haven't you ever wanted to do it in a library, no one's here," a male voice said.

Helga's face flushed and she rushed quickly to tell them they weren't the only ones here, but she froze when she saw a guy around the age of thirty holding a younger girl against the book shelf, obviously against her will. They both turned to look at her as she dropped whatever she had been holding, the girl's face was swollen and her eyes bloodshot red.

"Miss, why don't you turn around and leave now," the man said.

Helga glared feeling her anger rise back up, "Why don't you let her go asshole."

He glared back and went to retort, but Helga's fist was already making contact with his face. While he was disoriented she grabbed the girl by the arm and pulled her behind her. She was crying but awe struck. "Listen here bucko, get out of here or I'll call the police?"

The guy just glared at her rubbing his jaw before slowly backing up and exiting the library.

Helga turned her attention to the girl. She was the same height as herself, had thick fiery red curly hair pulled into a messy bun, Helga also noted the ballet uniform, and cursed to herself. She had just rescued another Lila, which probably meant her anti social behavior was now over.

"Thanks," Helga raised an eyebrow at the unexpected low, sultry heavily accented voice, with just a hint of a rasp. She looked in the girl's cool jade eyes, like Arnold's only duller she thought.

"It's no problem… who was that guy, you should really report him," she replied. "In fact I'll go with you if you want, the nerve of that guy."

"I have a restraining order actually," she chuckled. "Can't believe he came all the way from Dublin to harass little ole me. Thanks for your help though."

Helga stood in shock as she watched the girl make her way for the exit. "Wait… um, if he's stalking you, your dorm room probably isn't safe. You could stay at my place… I mean… my housemate is out of town so there's a free suite. I'm-"

The girl chuckled. "House mate? Seriously?"

Helga glared, for a split second she felt she could relate to her, but that quickly melted away. "What the hell is so funny about me having a housemate."

"Nothing," she sighed, Helga figured whatever problem she had with her wasn't worth running into that freak at her apartment. "I'm Kristen Roberts, and no I'm not related to any of the famous American actors."

Helga nodded, "I'm…"

"I know who you are, everyone knows who you are," she replied. Helga felt panic wash over her, she hadn't thought models got that much publicity. "You're Sid Giffaldi's girl."

"What?" Helga said snapping out of her panic mode.

"You and Sid are shackin' up and you have a kid together," she spoke matter of factly.

Helga felt her eye twitch in annoyance, "Listen, I'm trying to be nice and help you out, but if you're gonna be a bitch about it…"

Her expression softened instantly, "I'm sorry, your boyfriend or whatever he is to you… I just… well I didn't want to be the one to tell you this."

"Mom… where'd you go!" Helga could hear the panic and his voice.

"Can you tell me later?" she asked rushing back to Cameron. "I'm right here Cam, what's wrong?"

"I thought you left me," he whispered.

He was in her arms in a moment, "I'll never leave you baby, I promise."

"I know… I'm sorry," he replied.

"It's ok, let's go home," Helga turned to see Kristen staring at them, "Oh and this is my friend Kristen, she's gonna stay with us for the holiday."

"Oh cool, hi I'm Cameron," he waved as Helga packed away everything.

Kristen watched the blonde curiously. From afar she had looked like this prim and proper Barbie doll, that couldn't live without being fed out of a silver spoon. She had been just an annoyance at first, but then there was Sid. The guy was gorgeous and for the first month of school seemed to be head over heels for her. That is until she found out about Cecile. She had comforted herself in the fact that this girl was probably a witch and deserved a two-timing jerk like Sid, but the past thirty minutes changed her perspective.

She could tell Cameron came from an abused home. It was a look in his eye and the way he carried himself, something she could relate to. He was polite, he never let himself laugh too loud or do anything too much, and he stiffened up whenever he thought he said something wrong or that you were angry. Cecile was patient with him, Kristen gave it another month or so until he started acting like a normal kid; as long as he didn't have any setbacks.

Dinner wasn't as awkward as she thought it would be. The blonde let her son just chatter away about anything and everything that popped into his head. She never once brought up what happened. Kristen also noted the pictures hanging around. There were tons with Cecile and Sid and a bunch of other kids, but there weren't any pictures that showed they were a couple, except for one in the living room, a picture of all Cecile cuddling Cameron, Sid standing behind them making a face and giving her bunny ears. She glanced at it briefly and then looked away.

Sid Giffaldi, she couldn't deny that she didn't like him, especially after the way he pursued a relationship with her, maybe… maybe he and Cecile were just together for their son's sake, but once he recovered from whatever trauma they would separate. But how long would that take, and what if they fell back in love during that time?

The longer she sat there the worse she felt. Watching Cecile with her son; the way she took care of him… she was like the epitome of motherhood. Kind, caring, thoughtful, patient, selfless(to a point). She even felt a little jealous. If she had someone like her in her own life she'd be in bliss. But she didn't have anyone. Everything she got was because she worked hard to get it, and even though she tried to leave her past behind it always found a way to find her.

"Cameron's finally asleep," Helga grinned, the red head shifted uncomfortably on the couch. "Care to talk about it now. You don't have to if you don't want to."

Kristen glanced nervously at the picture display before replying, "I didn't expect you to help me… I thought you were some stuck up Barbie no offense."

Helga laughed, "None taken. So… that guy, how long has he been harassing you?"

She blushed, "He got here about two weeks ago."

Helga's eyes widened, "And you didn't report him?"

She shook her head, "It won't do any good. Look, this is nice and all, but I should really get going."

"Wait," Helga stopped her. "Please stay… I won't be able to sleep knowing you're alone on campus with some psycho after you."

She shivered, "Those were the exact words Sid said to me."

Helga frowned, "Look, I'll go with you tomorrow to help you grab some stuff, you can use my room and borrow anything you need until then."

She sighed heavily, "mind if I go take a shower?"

"Not at all," Helga shrugged.

* * *

Lila Sawyer was polite, for the most part anyways. Maybe she wasn't as genuine as Arnold wanted to be, or as flamboyant as Lorenzo had wanted her to be, heck, she wasn't even as nice as Stinky had wanted her to be, but she was herself. Years of trying to make a name for herself among her friends, and she had finally achieved it. She had landed a lead role in the upcoming ballet the Nutcracker, she would be playing the part of Clara, eight nights in London, and eight nights in New York. She had finally done it, she was no longer just some farm girl from a single parent home, she was a ballerina, and a damn good one. Now, she wanted something else.

"How old is he?" Rhonda gushed over the infant in Nadine's arms.

"Six and a half months," Nadine grinned. "I can't believe you couldn't be there for the pregnancy, but that's why Pearce wanted to move back here."

Lila was jealous. She wanted what Nadine had, a husband, a successful career, and an adorable baby, she had the career, now all she needed was the guy and the last two items would follow.

"How is the exhibit coming along, do you need any help with the studio?" Sheena asked.

"No," the blonde shook her head. "My agent is handling everything."

"Oh this is like my biggest dream!" Rhonda shrieked. "For all of my friends to live rich and in style and … oh Nadine this is so awesome!"

Sheena and Nadine shared a look, while Lila chuckled.

"I must say Nadine, your life does seem pretty awesome right now," the red head grinned.

"So what about you L," Nadine grinned, "A little bird told me you've been hanging out with Arnold when he's in Hillwood."

She nodded, "Yeah, but I think it's time to jump that train, he's not interested in me."

"Are you kidding?" Sheena frowned, "Every guy in our grade had a thing for you."

"Key word, had," she sighed.

"Don't worry, at my party they'll be a ton of guys there, we'll set you up then," Rhonda said pulling out her invite list. Every year she threw a party just for their old school friends. Though since chocolate boy crashed her party last summer, she changed it to PS118 only, Lila grinned. She did have her eye on one boy, but he never looked twice at her. She half wondered if he was gay since he never really dated anyone, except Rhonda, and even then it was only briefly. Then again, he hung out with a certain blonde often, maybe he had a secret crush on her. Regardless said blonde wasn't going to set foot in Hillwood at least for a few years, so she'd attack every break he came home.

"Unless you have some in mind," Rhonda said suddenly.

"What?" Lila shook her thoughts away.

"I don't know that look on your face…" Nadine smirked.

"Spill," Rhonda ordered.

"Ok, I like Sid," Lila blushed, but figured it couldn't hurt to have the girls back her up.

"Oh, you'd two look so cute together," Sheena gushed.

"It's true, and he's in town," Rhonda grinned.

Lila was surprised, "What about… you know?"

"Ha! Do you think Helga would date anyone besides Arnold," Nadine pointed out.

A small smile rested on her face, "That's true…."

"Quick turn on the television!" Rhonda shouted. "Gerald just texted me that they're interviewing Harold. Channel two."

Sheena flipped it on, and sure enough there was Harold Berman, after his growth spurt he had thinned out some, and was now built like the 6'2 quarter back that he was.

"So how does it feel, only twenty but you're the started quarter back for the New York Giants," the reporter asked.

"Oh my gosh! That's why he couldn't make my party!" Rhonda was now jumping up and down. "I seriously can not believe this."

"Rhonda shut up, we can't hear anything," Nadine snapped causing her daughter to start crying.

Then chaos ensued as Nadine went to trying to quiet the infant, Rhonda started rambling about how fabulous this was and calling random people to tell them of Harold's success, and Sheena in vain turned the television louder. All and all atleast they finally finished the guest list, and Lila could look forward to possibly hanging out with Sid.

* * *

Helga had to admit, Kristen wasn't that bad, and even though she remained tight lipped about the crazy stalker guy, she didn't mind as much. She even got along well with Cameron. After sneaking over to her place to help her pack for the holiday they came back and ended up watching Adam Sandler movies all day, (Sid kept a collection of them and would probably die for them he loved them so much.) The next night however was another story.

In the middle of the night the guy came and started banging on the door. "Kristen I know you're in there!"

Cameron had been hysterical, Helga had told Kristen to take Cameron to her room and stay with him there while she called the cops, but he was gone after a few minutes.

"I'm so sorry Cecile," Kristen cried. "I should really get going."

Helga just shook her head. Cameron was asleep in her room, and she had already put on a pot of hot water. "You have nothing to be sorry about."

"But he knows I'm here."

"No, he thinks you're here, you just have to stay inside, after a few days he won't come back here," she replied handing her a cup. "So… are you gonna tell me who he is."

Kristen shuddered and shook her head, unable to stop the tears from falling.

"Ok," Helga nodded understandingly.

So for the next few days no one left the apartment except for Helga, and that was just for grocery shopping. When Thanksgiving rolled around they were finally getting back to normal. Cameron hadn't asked about that night, which worried Helga, but he seemed ok so she didn't press him about it.

They spent the holiday eating and watching football, Helga's jaw almost dropped when she saw Harold, and figured that was probably the reason Rhonda was blowing up her phone.

"Hey Cecile," Kristen said randomly. Helga noticed her starring at a picture. It was one from when she first moved to California and was staying with Rhonda. They had driven to Balboa beach, she and Rhonda wore matching red and white bikinis and Sid stood in matching trunks had an arm around both of them, with a super annoying smirk plastered on his face. It was for one of Rhonda's early photo shoots, she had conned them into going by waving a bonfire in their face.(not literally of course), but the smores had been extremely good that night.

"What's up?"

"Do you… I mean… Do you love Sid?"

"Of course," she said without hesitation. When she first left Hillwood she had hated him and everyone, but after counseling she realized, PS118 in Mr. Simmon's fourth grade class, they meant everything to her, even Lila to a point.

"Oh," Helga noticed her crestfallen face and chuckled.

"Why? Do you love Sid?" she couldn't help but tease a little.

Kristen's face turned a tomato red as she glared, "No, I just… I mean, I think that you could do better, you know? Even though you have a kid together-"

She was cut off by Helga's laughter. "Kristen, Cameron's my nephew, and I wouldn't date Sid even if he was the last guy on the planet."

Kristen stared at her for a moment, "Oh… it's just you know your situation is misleading so when he approached me he seemed like a great guy, but he…I mean you…"

"Whoa, Sid asked you out?" Helga gasped. "He must really like you then."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean ever since he became a big soccer star he's had girls throwing themselves at him," she rolled her eyes. "He usually doesn't try when he wants a girl."

Kristen blushed.  
"I'm serious," Helga said. "I've known him since pre school, he's definitely not the dating type. He didn't get his first girlfriend until college and even then it was brief."

"He's only had one girlfriend?" she gasped.

"Yeah… I mean he went on dates and stuff, in high school he was this huge baseball star, but I don't know… he just wasn't interested in girls," Helga grinned. "One time-" Helga was cut off by her phone ringing, she saw it was Rhonda and sighed. "I have to take this, I'm sorry."

"Hello? Are you avoiding me?" Rhonda shrieked.

"Calm down princess," she rolled her eyes, "What's up?"

"Did you see Harold," she asked. "Of course you did. Isn't it amazing."

"You know, you're supposed to say Happy Thanksgiving," Helga grinned.

"Oh yeah, that too," Rhonda grinned. "So… I need some answers."

"About?"

"Sid… is he seeing anyone?"

"I thought you said dating him was the worst forty eight hours of your life?" Helga frowned.

"No not for me, Lila," she replied. "I tried to set him up and he totally blew me off."

"Or he wants to spend time with his family," Helga rolled her eyes. "Honestly is that what you called for?"  
"And to let you know Lorenzo's stopping by," she said it rushed so Helga barely caught it.

"What? Why?" she asked.

"I don't know, did anything happen cause your neighbor called Sid who then called Gerald who then called me to have me call Lorenzo?"

"Nothing happened per say," Helga chewed her bottom lip. "Can I call you back?"

"Sure thing," Rhonda said clicking the phone off before she could say bye.

Helga sighed. "Kristen, I get that you don't want to tell me about your situation but… my friend's coming over and he's gonna want to know who that guy was. What should I tell him?"

Kristen's eyes widened, "He hasn't come back…just say he was some drunk."

Helga nodded, "I'm gonna go jump in the shower."

Kristen was relieved but nervous, how could she enter a new life when her past was always popping up. It wasn't like she could just pretend it didn't exist, though she tried. She nearly screamed when the door suddenly opened. A guy, dark hair, pale skin, shades and designer clothes, with his hair slick back, he rushed in.

"Get your ass out here Pataki," he shouted in a heavy spanish accent then stopped mid step when he noticed Kristen. He grinned, "Good thing she didn't hear me, I forgot she changed her name."

He locked the door, "Sid gave me a spare key, I'm Lorenzo, you must be Kristen."

Her eyes widened, "How…"

He removed his glasses to reveal dark brown eyes, "Sid's been talking nonstop about you since he got here. Though he didn't mention you guys were on such good terms."

"We're not," she blushed, "I… I'm friends with Cecile."

Lorenzo nodded, "That's the name, thanks." He went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of wine, "We're not old enough, but it's not like we're in the states, join me?"

Kristen resisted the urge to shut him down in a not so nice manner. She knew his type, spoiled, cocky, probably even vindictive. How in the world did these people get along. After spending the last few days with Cecile she knew the girl was probably a tomb boy at heart. She had recorded viewings of wrestlemania. Sid seemed like the player type, but… he was sweet. However Lorenzo Cortez, his family owned several theatres in Spain and Italy, she had met him once briefly, though he probably didn't remember. Her head hurt trying to figure out how all these people could be connected.

"Want to know something cool," he grinned as he handed her a glass of red wine. "I went to elementary school with Harold Berman… so did Cecile."

Kristen's eyes widened, "She didn't mention it."

He laughed, "Of course she didn't, she's not the type to brag. However, I love to brag… so tell me… what's so special about you that I've had to hear Sid whine about you for the past few weeks. You're pretty, but you certainly aren't Lila Sawyer… I'd say you're more of a Sheena."

"What does that even mean?" she snapped.

"Oh, nothing," he grinned taking a sip from his glass. "So… about the other night? Anything unusual happen?"

"Uncle Lorenzo," Cameron said with a frown on his face, "What are you doing here?"

Lorenzo laughed, "Your mother told me about you?"

Cameron nodded and ran out of the room, he came back with an old year book, "She said this was our family."

Lorenzo grinned, "Whoa! It's been ages since I've looked through this."

Kristen scooted over as Cameron sat between them. "She's told me so many stories too."

"Really?" Lorenzo grinned, "Ok, lets see. I bet you can't tell who your mom is."

Kristen looked at the page as well, but was unable to spot a cute little blonde girl. There was a red headed girl… maybe Cecile was naturally red.

Cameron nodded, "She looks like my grandpa."

Lorenzo burst out laughing. "Yes I'm sure if he was a girl, he'd look just like her."

"Lorenzo, I could kill you," Helga's voice was low, and Kristen was shocked at how mean her glare actually was.

"I've known that for years Cece," he winked.

Helga growned, "You hang out too much with Sid."

"We hang out twice a year, what are you talking about?" he frowned.

"And you're drinking?" Helga snapped.

"Mommy are you mad," Cameron asked suddenly.

"No Cam," she said softly. "I'm just a little stressed right now."

"Oh… is it because of when my dad came the other night?" he asked hesitantly.

"What?" Helga frowned. "Cam, that wasn't your dad the other night, why would you think that?"

Relief came over him, "Oh… nevermind. I think I'll go play in my room. Bye uncle Lorenzo, by Kristen."

"You know," Lorenzo said after they watched him leave. "He's nothing like how you were as a kid."

"I know," Helga chuckled. "So..."

"So, I'm staying until Sid gets back, his orders, but it seems you've already rented a bed," Lorenzo nodded towards Kristen. "Do you want to tell me about the other night?"

"I don't know the guy, I think he was just drunk and stumbled across the wrong door," she shrugged. "Are you hungry? I made-"

"Yikes, you're such a good liar," he cut her off. "Please just let me help you, just this once."

Helga's gaze flickered to Kristen.

He followed her gaze, "You know… Sid mentioned rescuing you once, I'm sure otherwise he never would've had the guts to talk to you."

"It had nothing to do with Kristen either," Helga snapped.

Lorenzo gave a heavy, exaggerated sigh. "You know… Curly volunteered to come instead of me… imagine if I had let him?"

Helga's eyes widened. "That's a low blow Lorenzo, and I'm telling you Sid is overreacting-"

Just as the words were out of her mouth the pounding at the door started up again, she groaned.

Lorenzo smirked and swiftly moved to answer it. The man was old, slightly chubby, and smelled extremely bad, "What the hell are you doing banging on my door?"

The man looked past him, "I'm here for my girl."

Lorenzo was taken aback, but took a step forward, "I think you have the wrong address."

"Kristen get your ass out here before your friend here gets hurt," he demanded.

Helga saw the girl in tears and took her hand, "Don't worry," she whispered. She saw Cam poke his head out of his room, but she motioned for him to go back.

Suddenly the man charged at Lorenzo, but two men in black tux appeared at either side of him and dragged him away. Both girls just stood in shock.

"You know me baby, I'm a lover, not a fighter," he winked at them.

Helga burst out laughing, "I should've seen it coming… rich ass bastard."

"True, but with a gorgeous face," he grinned. "Don't you agree Kristen?"

Kristen just shook her head confused, "What just happened?"

"My secret police have taken the fat stinky man in for questioning, and then he will be deported to whatever country he came from, and I'll have him blacklisted so he is unable to leave the country," he grinned. "I'm taking Sid's room by the way." He picked up a suit case neither girls had noticed and went to put them away.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it =]


	3. Chapter 3

Arnold Parker wasn't bitter at all. He was gone from Hillwood again, (not that he stayed there often) this time he spent the holidays with a pretty little red head in her New York loft. She was older, mature, and the perfect distraction most of the time. But here he was, at three in the morning standing out in the cold, looking over the snow covered city. It was eighteen stories high, she must've been draining her parent's money with this place alone, still the building was thirty stories high… if he jumped from this level would it kill him instantly?

Depression really wasn't his thing, but the question popped into his mind every now and then. He'd be driving over a bridge and he'd casually wonder about driving off. Or the time some of the guys dared him to go bungee jumping, he silently wondered what would happen if his chute didn't work. Who was Arnold to anyone really? His grandparents were gone now… it'd been five months since they'd left. Honestly what were the odds of them both getting heart attacks and dying the same evening within minutes of each other. It had to be some sort of conspiracy.

School, wasn't satisfying enough, neither was work, though it had plenty of thrill. He wanted what he couldn't have. He wanted Helga Pataki. He remembered her fascination with him when they were younger. It was bothersome at first… until he got to know her. Her family life sucked. Her lack of social skills left her with few friends. It was like… she needed him to love her otherwise she'd disappear. Then he left and she really did disappear.

He frowned up at the cloudy sky. How could he face her when he deserted her. He left her for who? Two strangers that don't even want to know him?

His mother was beautiful. Brown, wavy hair, vibrant green eyes like his own, but she stayed with her camera, journal and pen, barely even batting an eyelash at him. Constantly mumbling about her research, no thought of the child she left behind. His father was even more passive.

_ "Ah… so you've come to join us in our research?" the man grinned._

_ "No… I uh… don't I look familiar?" Arnold was slightly baffled, the resemblance was obvious to everyone in the village._

_ "No… should you?" he frowned._

_ "You had a son," Arnold could feel a lump in his throat forming as his father stared at him showing no recognition._

_ "Honey you remember," his mother called from in the kitchen. "It's the reason we stayed in the states for two years."_

_ "Oh yeah… didn't my parents tell you?" he frowned._

_ "Tell me what?" Arnold was barely able to choke out the words. Weren't they supposed to be hugging and kissing him and telling him how much they missed him?_

_ "We don't have any kids, you have foster parents don't you?" Miles said, no pity in his voice. "We've dedicated ourselves to this research and this village."_

_ "We're going to save the green eyes," his mother said coming out with three plates. "Honestly you have our blood running through you… you must've felt the same calling as we did. I'm so thrilled."_

_ "I came because I wanted my parents!" Arnold snapped._

_ "Oh…" Miles glanced at Stella awkwardly._

_ "Arnold, we can't be your parents, it's why we left you in Hillwood," Stella said softly. "We have to focus on our work here…"_

_ "I'm sorry you came all the way out here for that," Miles said._

He hadn't stayed long after that. He had wanted to yell at them for being stupid. How could they not want him? How could they not love him? Here he had been fantasying about them his whole life, and they didn't give a damn if he got shipped from foster home to foster home.

He clenched the railing, it was freezing, and his knuckles turned a bright red. He could jump off this balcony and they wouldn't care, they'd probably never even find out about it. That was what got to him the most. He had expected to come back to Hillwood find Helga and give her kiss that rivaled the one she had given him on the FTI building, but she was gone. He had done to her exactly what his parents had done to him, left her behind in Hillwood to chase some illusion in San Lorenzo. He silently wished his parents never accomplished whatever it was they wanted to accomplish.

"Arnold baby, come back to bed," she wined from inside.

He smiled, "Just needed some fresh air, be in in a sec."

* * *

"Who is he?" Lorenzo asked.

"Fred Jacobs," the chief of his private police responded. "Known in Ireland as a drunkard, and apparently Miss Robert's high school sweetheart; we handed him over to the local police, they're going to revoke his passport since he's in violation of a restraining order."

Lorenzo nodded, "He's a little old isn't he?"

"Not Kristen her mother, Luna," he replied. "Apparently the relationship turned abusive, she left him had got pregnant with a deadbeat that left her, and pretty much raised Kristen as a single mother."

"Where is she now?" Lorenzo frowned. "Why is he coming after Kristen."

"No one knows, after Kristen left for school she split town," he shrugged. "Ireland's a pretty small place compared to where you're from, I suggest you don't involve yourself in this matter."

Lorenzo rolled his eyes, wasn't his major criminal investigation, why would he even make such a comment, "Why don't you tell my mother just that. In the mean time, I'm gonna hang around England, just to catch up with my friends and stuff."

He returned to Sid and Helga's place and found the three huddled on the couch staring at the tv screen, "What's up?"

"Watching a Julia Roberts marathon," Helga replied.

"It's girly," Cameron scoffed.

"Hey, who had to sit through dragon ball Z this morning?" she retorted. "How's the weather outside?"

"Sunny, why?" Lorenzo asked as he opened the fridge to grab a drink.

"I was thinking of renting one of those bikes with the baskets in the back, so Cam can ride," she replied.

He felt Kristen staring at him but didn't acknowledge her, "What about riding down to the beach. I'll come so you can write a bit."

She smiled, "Kris, do you want to come?"

"No, I think I'll just take a nap, I'm not ready to see the sunshine yet," she replied.

"Alright, well if you decide to leave, the spare key is in the freezer... don't ask, it was Sid's idea," she said standing.

"Yes! Uncle Lorenzo let's build sand castles," Cameron jumped up and down.

Kristen watched as the trio left, slightly confused. Cecile wasn't nervous about leaving her alone in her loft, she actually trusted her? And Lorenzo had to know something, he was just not mentioning it, or was he gossiping about her to Cecile this very moment? Everyone back home knew her as the girl who's mom was a homewrecker. Not that she was, but she did have a reputation. So many of her peers asked her why she didn't just run away, but she loved her mom, and once she got a good gig that paid well, she'd take her mom away from Ireland and all those judgmental stares.

She sat there in her thoughts, letting the movie finish, but not really paying attention, she could feel herself dozing off.

Sid came in slightly out of breath, not really knowing when he turned into such a nervous wreck. He froze as he saw her asleep on the couch. She was... well pretty was an understatement, but that's what popped into his head at the moment. He wasn't a literary genius, that was all Helga. Her skin was creamy white, her usually straightened red hair was a bundle of curls that looked extremely soft. He caught himself reaching to touch it and then realized what he was doing and stopped.

He closed the door quietly and made his way to his room. Lorenzo must've taken Helga and Cameron out, he figured a quick shower and they should be back by then. Then he could scold Helga for not calling him.

Kristen woke up with a start. She blinked it was only four, she hadn't slept for more then an hour. The others probably wouldn't come back till evening, the sunsets were beautiful here, and Cecile seemed like the romantic type. She noticed the cellphone on the counter. Cecile wouldn't mind if she borrowed it. She dialed a number from memory.

"Hello?" the voice was raspy.

"Hey, mama?" she whispered.

"Oh Krissy-bell," her mother gasped. "How are classes going, Fred isn't botherin' you is he?"

"No mama," she replied. "I have tons of friends here, and he was actually arrested before he could get to me."

She had been telling her mom about her friends, but this was the first time she wasn't lying. Ballet was more competitive than friendly, especially whenever the teacher gave out positive recognition. She shuddered at the memory of the pranks she had endured.

"Oh that's wonderful dear, tell me about your friends dear, you never tell me," she complained.

"Oh, well, my best friend is Cecile, she's really cool mama, American and loud, but she's so pretty mama, she could be a movie star, and our other friend Lorenzo, he's hilarious when he's not annoying, I think he might be gay though-"

A loud laugh from behind her froze her from continuing. She turned slowly, to see a very amused Sid in black pants, shirtless, his hair falling around his face dripping wet.

"That's great dear... I'm glad you're happy baby," her mom said after an awkward pause.

"Mama, can I call you back?"

"Sure thing baby," she replied, "I love you."

"I... I love you too."

She hung up the phone embarrassed, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize anyone was here."

He shrugged, "I just got back about twenty minutes ago, didn't want to wake you. You didn't have to end your phone conversation because of me."

"Well you were eavesdropping," she replied.

He blushed, "Didn't mean too. Hey... so since you're here... wanna have dinner together?"

She blanched, "You're asking me out?"

"Well, now that you know Cecile isn't my girlfriend you won't reject me," he replied. 'I told you before Kristen, I really like you."

Now it was her turn to blush, "I don't have any clothes other than sweats with me, all I brought was my dance clothes from the studio."

He nodded, "Just wear something of Cecile's, I'll pick it out for you." He left quickly and then returned a few moments later with several dresses.

"Sid, these still have the tag on them," she gushed.

"A friend of ours bought them for her, she'll never wear them, I promise," he replied.

She stared at them, they were expensive, name brand; then she glanced at Sid, he seemed to be everything she wanted in a guy. She had overheard Cecile arguing with him, he was protective of those close to him.

"I..."

"Just change, I'll cook something," he grinned.

"Ok," she sighed taking the clothes and heading to Cecile's room. It felt kind of silly, but she had never done something like this. She showered, ran the blow dryer over her hair, put on a dab a blush and mascara, slipped on the dress the stood out to her the most. It was a white cotton dress, lined with white silk that fell to just above her knees. It hugged pretty snugly, but other than that it was the perfect fit.

She slipped on Cecile's white heels, and headed to the front and gasped. Sid had set up a candle light dinner in the dining room. "Wow?"

"You like it," he grinned. "Don't worry about the others coming back, I asked Cecile to keep them out until about seven."

She nodded, maybe this was a dream. Maybe she was still asleep on the couch. Sid pulled the chair out and she sat down slightly dazed.

"I know it's kind of early for dinner," he said suddenly, when she didn't say anything.

"It's fine... I just... this isn't weird?"

He shrugged, pouring her a glass of water, "Sorry we don't have soda or anything like that."

"It's fine, I'm glad it isn't wine," she smiled.

"It's just salmon and steamed vegetables," he blushed again.

He watched as she took a bite, "It's really good Sid."

He smiled and took a bite of his own, "Yeah, I'm glad you like it."

"So..." she said after a moment of them both just eating. "You're not gonna ask me about the other night?"

He grinned, "of course I am. Are you going to be honest with me?"

She shifted uncomfortably, "Do I have to tell you tonight? I mean... I'm not really up for talking about it."

He stared at her a moment before nodding, "So... I never knew you and Cecile were friends."

She blushed, "Don't tell her I said that... I just, don't want my mom worrying about me."

He nodded, "That's cool."

* * *

Harold couldn't believe everything that happened to him the past seven months. Getting drafted to play with the Giants, it was actually only a couple of games, but espn was all over every play he was apart of. He had managed to get several downs, and score a winning touchdown. It was all pretty surreal. He wasn't just Sid's side kick anymore. He wasn't just the chubby mommy's boy that would most likely be running the meat shop regardless of his business degree. Now he was someone. He was Harold Berman. He had an agent, a million dollar contract, and apparently every girl in his school wanted to date him now.

Now, he wasn't as much of a lady's man as Stinky had turned out to be. That guy, as soon as he gained some muscle and grew into his nose all the girls just fell for his country boy accent. Well mainly it had to do with his two year relationship with a certain Lila Sawyer. Everyone's jaw dropped when she chose Stin over Arnold, but then he sort of changed into the boyfriend type. It was kind of funny cause he always thought Sid was more of the ladies man, but his dating record didn't show it. That year in seventh grade, everything had changed.

Harold found himself dating Patty just so he could keep up with Stinky, though they were more just friends than anything else. It was awkward because Patty didn't really like any other people in their class except for Stin and Lila, so the four of them would hang out and go on double dates, leaving Sid to entertain himself. Sid wasn't cliquish like them though. He was content to hang by himself, and also had the ability to hang with other people. When he started hanging with Helga Harold had felt slightly guilty, Patty had refused to let him invite the blonde to watch wrestlemania, stating that girls and guys didn't just hang out.

He chuckled to himself, sitting alone in his new apartment. He hadn't thought of Patty in years, hardly ever saw her when they went to high school. Maybe he was homesick, not really for Hillwood, but for Mr. Simmon's fourth grade class. What he wouldn't give to just hang out with the guys for a day, then play a game of softball. He loved that look on Helga's face whenever her team lost. Her face would be bright red, and she'd be going off the mouth to her teammates (mainly Arnold) about how they sucked. It was awesome, the best part would be the longs hours he Sid and Stinky would spend at the arcade afterwards. Best times of his life it felt like. Or maybe he was just feeling a little lonely.

Without another thought he was arranging a quick trip to Hillwood. Maybe he'd get lucky and run into some of the old gang, and it wasn't like he was as big a star as Gerald, no one would care.

"Oh my gosh! Harold Berman!" a voice shrieked just as he was grabbing my luggage. He was surprised to see Rhonda in the airport, she'd always used her parent's private jet so what was she doing over in baggage claim.

"Wow, Rhonda, what are you doing here?" he asked, as if he couldn't be any more lame.

"I'm not suddenly flying coach," she chuckled lightly hitting his arm. "I'm picking up Pearce for Nadine."

"Oh cool," he grinned, "I'm just coming back to see my parents."

She nodded, "I wanted to tell you congrats, saw you on the news the other day."

"Thanks," they were both quiet, which was weird. Rhonda was usually rattling on about whatever nonsense, yet now she was awkwardly shifting her gaze to either side. He looked at her, really looked at her. They weren't nine anymore, that was obvious, but for the first time it felt like he saw Rhonda as a woman, not that nine year old know it all that threw tantrums almost as bad as Helga. She was always pretty, but suddenly other options were popping into his mind. Like what would it be like to come back to Hillwood for Rhonda, not his parents? What would it be like to kiss her? His eyes kept darting to her lips, which were now firmly pressed together, he blamed the cherry red lipstick she always wore.

"So... I guess you should... look for you luggage?" she said suddenly.

He grinned, like an idiot, "Yeah... hey, how long are you in town for?"

"A few more weeks," she replied.

"We should get together sometime, Slausens?"

"That'd be great!" her smile was unexpected, and he felt his face flush with embarrassment.

"Awesome, I'll text you?"

"Sure thing," she smiled.

Harold nodded just as his bag appeared. He grabbed it, "See ya later Rhonda."

* * *

Cameron had fallen asleep on the car ride home, and Helga was thankful Lorenzo was there to carry him up, the kid weighed tons. Walking into the house she frowned at the two candles lighting up the room, she turned the lights on and stared at the two people practically eating their faces off.

"No way... all the way to second base on the first date?" Lorenzo joked.

Sid grinned sheepishly while Kristen turned a bright red.

"Lorenzo, can you put Cam to bed," Helga said, slightly annoyed. In the past Sid never brought girls home, so this had never been an issue. "Sid-"

"Cece, relax," he rolled his eyes, walking over and blowing out the candles. He began to clean off the table. "Besides, I'm pretty sure I'm angrier at you than you are at me."

Helga scowled, "I told you no nicknames," she turned her gaze to Kristen, who flinched involuntarily. "Next time, in the room ok?"

"Ok," he replied.

"Ok," she said, taking a deep breath. It was hard sometimes to swallow her old habits of yelling and waving her fist around. She needed to be more rational, like Phoebe. She felt a little guilty since she had been blowing off her best friend a lot recently. Mainly because she was giving Cameron all of her attention. He still had to see a psychologist regularly, and she really needed to finish her book.

"Good, now it's my turn... how the hell could you not call me," he snapped.

Helga wasn't surprised. Sid had taken this whole protection thing to a new level. It was really annoying, "I told you we had it taken care of."

"Really?" he said sarcastically. "Of course you did. What if Lorenzo hadn't been able to come?"

"It really wasn't her fault Sid," Kristen started, but his glare shut her up. It was strange, she hadn't seen Cecile this hostile before, but the blonde suddenly looked like she was going to attack him.

"I don't need you taking care of me," she spat angrily.

"Excuse me?" Sid was livid now. "Outside, now!" he dragged her by the arm, slamming the door shut.

Lorenzo came back and plopped down on the couch. Kristen frowned at the door as she could hear muffled yells and obvious crying.

"Are they... ok?" she frowned.

"Yeah... they're relationship has always been dramatic like that... everything with he- er... Cecile is dramatic. I guess that's why she's such a good writer," Lorenzo chuckled. "So... you and Sid?"

Kristen blushed. At that moment the pair came back in, Helga was in tears, and Sid had an arm around her. Kristen couldn't lie, she was jealous.

"Alright, we need to talk," Sid gave her a small smile as he released Helga. "I... I'm moving down to Spain next month, so you're free to stay."

Kristen's eyes widened, "Are you..."

"There's one condition, you need to tell us about that guy, everything," Sid said.

Kristen was slightly confused... did this mean he wanted a long distance relationship, or was she just a fling before he left. She felt hurt, and it must've shown because Lorenzo gave her arm a squeeze.

"Sweetheart, we just want to figure out the best way to protect you three," Lorenzo said.

"I..."

* * *

Rhonda had destroyed her closet. She could never figure Harold out, but finally she had gotten him to ask her out. Now she just needed the perfect outfit. Something that said _I'm as hot as I was in high school, but even more sophisticated._Had she gained weight or something because none of her clothes were fitting right. Finally she settled on dark blue jeans, black heels and a black blouse.

"Totally chic!" she said to her reflection before walking out the door. Her hair was still shoulder length and she had pinned the top half up into a bob.

She had agreed to meet him at Slausens and then from there she didn't know what to expect.

"Wow," he said, obviously checking her out. The he realized what he was doing and coughed in embarrassment, but Rhonda only smiled. "I mean... what flavor ice cream do you want?"

"Rocky road," she replied.

"Alright," he turned to the woman at the counter, "Two large Rocky road ice cream cones please."

Rhonda took a seat and after paying he joined her. "So, how does it feel to be a big football star?" she asked as he handed her her ice cream.

"I don't really feel like a star," he laughed. "But it's alright, pays well."

She nodded, "I'll bet, just don't break a limb or something. How is school going?"

The questions caught him off guard. He always knew Rhonda as the conceited girl with high standards, but over the next fifteen minutes she only asked him about himself. Was she _interested _in him?

* * *

Helga found that she couldn't work on her book. Well, seeing the main character Aaron, made her think of Arnold, it was no wonder. Arnold had been the center of her world, and then poof, he was gone. It sucked because she could never give herself over fully to anyone. She had only tried dating once, and it had been a disaster. Brian Beecher (Brainy) had randomly confessed to her, though it made since as to why he was always following her around when they were kids. It was the spring semester of freshman year, Arnold was dating Lila so she figured why not try to forget him.

Brian was a good friend, but nothing else, and it was so obvious he ended up breaking up with her after three weeks.

"Mom, can we go watch Kristen's show tonight?" Cameron said pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah Cam," she smiled.

Her life felt kind of strange now. Raising Cameron turned out to be a lot of work. He needed a lot of attention, and a lot of reassurance. England was becoming more unrealistic every day. Sid was the reason she had come, and now he was off in Spain playing soccer. She suddenly wanted to move back to Hillwood. She didn't want to do the modeling thing anymore, she wanted something stable. Well, if her book ended up being a hit... but suddenly she could see herself and Cameron going to the park and to Gerald Field. She could even enroll him in little league.

Her visa was almost up anyways, so they'd have to go back.

She did something she hadn't done in a long time. She called Phoebe.

"Hello?"

"Hey Pheebs, it's me," she said softly. "Guess what?"

"Helga! I'm surprised, I mean... I hope all is well."

"Everything's great," she replied. "I was thinking of moving back to Hillwood, what do you think?"

There was a short pause, "Well the fact that you're even suggesting it means you're in the process of forgiving your parents. I mean you're willing to be in the same city as them."

Her eyes widened, "Yeah, I guess so, do you think I should?"

"I think you should do it," Phoebe said excitedly. "Maybe the beginning of next summer."

"Yeah? I think I will, how are things with you and Gerald?"

"We're on again," Phoebe chuckled. "Rhonda's dating Harold."

"You really think Gerald would look twice at Rhonda when he's liked you since the fourth grade?" Helga retorted.

"You have to admit she's kind of intimidating," Phoebe replied.

Helga rolled her eyes, "I think it's completely ridiculous of you to accuse Gerald of even looking at another woman, he's liked you since he was nine, why are you so unsure of him?"

"I don't know," Phoebe sighed.

"Mom, can we go now?" Cameron whimpered. "I'm so bored."

"Pheebs, I have to let you go, Cam's about to throw a tantrum," Helga made a face at him.

"Ok, take care."

"You too," Helga hung up the phone, and pulled Cam into a hug, "Ok, we'll head out."

"Finally," he sighed.


End file.
